In response to RFA-CA-20-001, we will create the United States-East Africa HIV-Associated Malignancy Research Center (USEAHAMRC) for Career Development and the Prevention, Early Detection and Efficient Linkage to Care for Virus-related Cancers. The RFA requires formation of a collaborative partnership between one or more US institution and institutions in at least two LMICs. It challenges applicants to conduct relevant research while also building long-term biomedical research capacity and career development opportunities. We will create a dual purpose multi-country network to conduct research as well as to sponsor career development activities modeled after the NIH institutional K award program, a successful approach for junior investigators in the US. To manage the complexity of required activities, an astute and efficient central administrative body is needed. The overarching objective of this body will be to provide effective scientific leadership and administrative coordination. Accordingly, the specific aims of the Administrative Core will be to: Aim 1. Facilitate internal communication and coordination between USEAHAMRC members and activities. Aim 2. Lead efforts in external interactions with local stakeholders, funders, and other NCI U54 consortium members. Aim 3. Provide financial oversight for the research and career development objectives of the USEAHAMRC. Aim 4. Convene and facilitate the External Advisory Panel The Core will schedule regular communications, establish rigorous document organization structures, design automated monitoring, and stimulate scientific exchange amongst all investigators (Aim 1). We will engage policy makers at African Ministries of Health, the NCI, and other HAMRCs funded by the RFA (Aim 2). In addition, the Core will evaluate quarterly financial reports to ensure responsible and transparent use of monetary resources (Aim 3). Bringing together a variety of engaged and affected community members, scientific experts, and policy officials, the Core will assemble an External Advisory Panel, which will assist the USEAHAMRC with choosing the most relevant research questions, engage the community, and advise on appropriate dissemination of research findings (Aim 4). At the end of the funding period, the USEAHAMRC will have fulfilled the requirements of the RFA and be well positioned to pursue the next phase of research and capacity-building goals. The Administrative Core will have optimized usage of its financial resources while serving as a model for our emerging African principal investigators to emulate as they build leadership and administrative research skills.